In the semiconductor chip fabrication industry, it is necessary to clean and dry a substrate after a fabrication operation has been performed that leaves unwanted residues on the surfaces of the substrate. Examples of such a fabrication operations include plasma etching (e.g., tungsten etch back (WEB)) and chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). In CMP, a substrate is placed in a holder that pushes a substrate surface against a polishing surface. The polishing surface uses a slurry which consists of chemicals and abrasive materials. Unfortunately, the CMP process tends to leave an accumulation of slurry particles and residues on the substrate surface. If left on the substrate, the unwanted residual material and particles may cause defects. In some cases, such defects may cause devices on the substrate to become inoperable. Cleaning the substrate after a fabrication operation removes unwanted residues and particulates.
After a substrate has been wet cleaned, the substrate must be dried effectively to prevent water or cleaning fluid, (hereinafter, “fluid”) remnants from leaving residues on the substrate. If the cleaning fluid on the substrate surface is allowed to evaporate, as usually happens when droplets form, residues or contaminants previously dissolved in the fluid will remain on the substrate surface after evaporation and can form spots. To prevent evaporation from taking place, the cleaning fluid must be removed as quickly as possible without the formation of droplets on the substrate surface. In an attempt to accomplish this, one of several different drying techniques are employed such as spin-drying, IPA, or Marangoni drying. All of these drying techniques utilize some form of a moving liquid/gas interface on a substrate surface, which, if properly maintained, results in drying of a substrate surface without the formation of droplets. Unfortunately, if the moving liquid/gas interface breaks down, as often happens with all of the aforementioned drying methods, droplets form and evaporation occurs resulting in contaminants being left on the substrate surface.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved cleaning systems and methods that provide efficient cleaning while reducing the likelihood of marks from dried fluid droplets.